When a consumer (shopper) goes shopping in a discount store, etc., the shopper keeps home balance sheet management by receiving a receipt slip at the store, takes it back home and posts the content into the home balance sheet or inputs it into a spreadsheet software of a personal computer by typing. When buying a large quantity of items every week, the shopper examines any items which are lacking and determines the items to be purchased.
When the purchased items are posted into the home balance sheet or are inputted directly into the personal computer by typing, a posting error or a typing error is likely to occur, and the this operation itself is time-consuming.
Therefore, JP-A-1-120665 discloses a technique relating to the home balance sheet. According to this prior art reference, a POS (Point of Sale) terminal in a store, a computer of a bank and a home terminal are connected, and when a user bearing an ID card draws a cash from a bank terminal, the computer of the bank is connected to the home terminal in accordance with a telephone number in the ID card so as to post the amount into the income of the home balance sheet. Similarly, when the user purchases any items by the POS terminal, the amount is posted to the expenses of the home balance sheet of the home terminal. Though this automatic home balance sheet generation system automatically manages the home balance sheet by using the POS terminal, the IC card, and so forth, it only supplements management of the home balance sheet but cannot assist the shopper to decide the purchase of items and cannot prevent oversight of the items to be purchased or overlapping purchase of items when the shopper habitually makes shopping.
When shopping ordinarily in a discount store, a department store, etc, handling large quantities of items, the shopper searches the item he desires to purchase while looking up a memorandum. Therefore, the shopper has to move in all directions and a great deal of time and labor is necessary before he can purchase the desired items, so that congestion in the store is unavoidable.